Kisah Kue Bolu
by Aineta Yua
Summary: Hobi baru Sakura sekarang masak kue! Belajar kilat dari sebuah acara TV dan beberapa resep-resep Ino, temannya yang ahli masak kue dan sudah mendirikan 1 Cake Shop yang lumayan laris di Konoha. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dilakukan Sakura? -OOC-


**Kisah Kue Bolu**

**Disclaimer By** Masashi Kishimoto dong :D But this fic is purely mine

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Rate**: T

**Pairing**: Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno

WARNING: OOC! bahasa nggak karuan, nggak jelas alurnya v(-_-)v *maafkan saya, ini fic pertamaku. Mungkin cerita ini idenya pasaran atau gimana lah, tapi this fic is really story of mine. Silahkan dibaca deh. Trus maafkan saya soal penggunaan bahasa Jepang #siapatanya? Saya tidak menggunakannya dalam bahasa keseharian fic disini. Terima kasih .

Oh ya, Fic ini khusus kupersembahkan untuk YUA (dan readers semua+silent reader mungkin), penyemangat saya selama UAS semesteran ini. Okee thanks adekku :* #digampar

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: "Hobi baru Sakura sekarang masak kue! Belajar kilat dari sebuah acara TV dan beberapa resep-resep Ino, temannya yang ahli masak kue dan sudah mendirikan 1 Cake Shop yang lumayan laris di Konoha. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dilakukan Sakura?"

Kisah Kue Bolu

Ch.1

Sakura, seorang gadis SMA yang saat ini tengah menikmati liburan semesterannya sangat terlihat berantakan. Berantakan dalam artian ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi dirinya. Berkali-kali Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk keluar agar anaknya itu mempunyai kegiatan yang berarti, tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkan suruhan Ibunya. Ia hanya menghabiskan 2 hari pertama liburannya untuk bersantai di kamar, tiduran, nonton tv, baca komik hentai#digampar Sakura. Hehehe…

_Siang Harinya…_

"Sakura, ada telepon dari temanmu.. Si Ino!" teriak Ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Dengan langkah males-malesan, Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dan segera turun ke lantai bawah yang dimana kamarnya berada di lantai atas dengan 1 kamar yang biasanya digunakan untuk menerima tamu atau saudara jauh yang akan menginap, serta 1 kamar mandi yang biasa digunakan Sakura. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, terlihat telepon yang dibiarkan Ibunya tergeletak dengan aman sentosa#walah, terpisah dari alat pemutar telepon. Sakura langsung menyambarnya cepat, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

"SAKURAAA! BODOH! LAMA SEKALI KAMU MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA, HAH!" teriak Ino yang sengaja didekatkan dengan pengeras suara yang berada di gagang telepon.

"Ah, Ino.. Maa-"

"Oke.. oke Sakura, aku sudah tau apa yang akan kamu katakan denganku. Jadi cukuplah, langsung to the topic okay?" Potong Ino sebelum Sakura mengatakan apa yang sudah diketahui oleh Ino. _Kebiasaan_. "Sakura, hey kamu masih disana bukan?"

"Iya Ino.. aku masih mendengarmu" Sungut Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Untuk sahabatnya yang ini, memang Sakura harus sedikit bersabar.

"Hahaha bagus! Kamu tau kan sebentar lagi si Dobe akan ulang tahun yang ke 16?"

"Hah? Aku belum mengecek kalender bulan ini Ino, aku belum tau"

"Bodoh, ulang tahun orang yang kamu cintai aja nggak hafal. Ah, yasudahlah. Sekarang kan yang penting kamu udah tau. Aku meneleponmu hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa ulang tahun Naruto sebentar lagi dan.. mungkin ini kesempatan buatmu Sakura!" sembur Ino tanpa henti, yang membuat telinga sakura menjadi merah padam karena mungkin bising, dan juga.. hey,hey,hey.. pipi sakura memerah sempurna, karena mendengar Ino menyebut 'orang yang kamu cintai'.

"Hahh.. kesempatan apalagi, Ino? Aku akan membelikannya kado deh. Jadi kamu tenang aja-"

"Sakuraaa.. sadar dong sadar! Ini kesempatanmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu nona pink! Dan terus, untuk kadonya.. Hmm.. jangan belikan dia kado. Buatkan dia kado dari hasil tanganmu sendiri, Sakura. Mungkin hasilnya tidak akan sebagus yang dijual di pertokoan, tapi aku yakin Naruto akan menyukainya. Percaya deh". Potong Ino lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Pipi sakura sudah merah padam dengan sempurna setelah perkataan Ino barusan. 'Membuat kado sendiri untuk Naruto? Mimpi! Tapi.. apa salahnya aku mencoba?' kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa Naruto akan merayakan hari jadinya. 'Ah, tanggal 10 Oktober! Sekarang masih tanggal 30 September, berarti.. satu,dua,tiga.. APA! Kurang 10 hari lagi, Oh My Gosh.. aku akan membuat apa untuk Naruto!' Saat Sakura sedang beradu perang dengan pikirannya dalam hati, tanpa sadar ia menutup telepon rumahnya dan membuat orang diseberang sana –tentu saja Ino, kesal setengah mati dengan Sakura. Saking kesalnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat kue lagi untuk toko nya yang hampir kehabisan _stock_.

'Apa yang akan kubuat untuk Naruto-kun?' jerit keputusasaan Sakura dalam hati. Sudah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kali, kata-kata itu terus bermunculan di otaknya. Membuat hati Sakura semakin gelisah menghitung hari yang sama dengan jumlah jari tangannya, setiap kali muncul kata-kata tersebut.

_Teng..tong..teng..tong_

"Sakura, ada tamu. Tolong bukakan pintunya!" kata Ibunya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan frustasi, Sakura melakukan apa yang disuruh Ibunya. Saat perlahan ia membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang pemuda memakai jaket orange yang mencolok disertai rambut jabrik keemasaannya yang menjadi ciri-khas dari pemuda didepannya. Naruto..

Seketika dunia Sakura seperti berhenti selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara yang ia kagumi menyadarkannya kedunia nyata..

"Sakura, kamu kenapa? Ehm, aku kesini untuk mengasihmu ini.." terang Naruto yang kebingungan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna biru laut.

Sakura yang belum sadar sepenuhnya langsung menerima kotak itu dengan canggung. Mata emerald-nya terus-terusan beradu tatap dengan si bola mata biru laut. Bingung dengan kotak yang ditangannya, serta ingin mengucapkan 'apa ini?' atau sekedar 'terima kasih, Naruto-kun'. Tapi, suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya, dan lidahnya menjadi kelu sekali rasanya.

"Te-terima.. kasih.. Naruto-kun. Mm-maaf, i-ini.. apa, ya?"

Cengiran lebar yang selalu membuat Sakura _blushing _milik Naruto keluar secara tiba-tiba. Naruto yang ia sukai sejak kecil, yang selalu menggodanya, yang selalu ia inginkan, yang ingin ia lindungi, dan yang pasti.. selalu Sakura cintai.

"Hehehe". Naruto pun tertawa, "Itu.. anu.. em, kue yang kubeli di Cake Shop nya Ino. Aku membelikanmu tapi maaf, kerdusnya jatuh dan aku harus memindahkannya ke kotak bekalku ini. Maaf ya, Sakura". Terang Naruto sambil menatap Sakura cemas, takut kue nya akan dikembalikan.

Sakura melongo mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sama sekali nggak _connect_. Setelah beberapa menit, baru ia terharu dan senang sekali. Kue, roti, dan lain-lainnya adalah makanan favorit Sakura. Dan hanya keluarganya, Ino serta orang di depannya ini yang mengetahuinya. Tapi tunggu.. dalam hal apa Naruto membelikannya kue? Bukannya Naruto juga salah satu penggemar kue? Selain ramen tentunya –makanan yang selalu menjadi nomor 1 dihatinya.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kue ini untukku? Bukannya Naruto-kun juga suka kue?" tanya Sakura pelan. Suaranya sudah tidak gagap lagi seperti tadi. Yang ada sekarang hanya senyuman tulus manis Sakura dan semburat merah di pipinya.

"E-eh.. aku sudah punya bagianku sendiri, Sakura. Hehehe".

**Naruto POV**

Aku sangat merindukan Sakura, walaupun masih 2 hari awal liburan semesteran. Senyum Sakura adalah salah satu hal yang ingin kulihat. Untuk sebuah senyumannya, aku rela kalang kabut memikirkan ide untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan mengambil beberapa bagian uang tabunganku untuk membelikan kue kesukaannya. Dan sekarang impian kecilku terwujud.. Ah, Sakura... Seandainya kamu tau perasaanku ini. Tapi sepertinya kamu hanya mencintai _dia_. Huh, bodohnya aku.. Tapi aku harus semangat! Aku suka Sakura, dan aku ingin sekali menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman! Fight Naruto, Fight..!

**Normal POV**

"Na-Naruto.. Halo?" suara halus Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, yang suksesnya membuat Naruto _blushing_ ria, sambil cengengesan seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku pulang.." kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berbalik ke arah jalan. Sakura yang masih terdiam sambil memegang kotak bekal Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan 'hati-hati', dan akan menutup pintu, sebelum..

"Ah, Sakura.." Naruto berbalik kearah pintu yang akan ditutup Sakura, dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Di kotak bekalku itu.. Itu adalah kue bolu coklat. Kue kesukaanku. Kue..". Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan katanya "Kue.. kenangan kita dulu". Setelah itu, Naruto benar-benar pulang.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Merasakan sebuah sesak yang tak tertahankan di hatinya. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya, lalu lari ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya.. mungkin, mengunci perasaannya juga. Adalah sebuah kebohongan kalau Naruto adalah orang yang Sakura cintai sejak kecil, nyatanya, Sakura mencintai orang _itu _sebelum Naruto.

* * *

><p>Author: Huaaaa.. nggak seru banget sih ceritanya -" maaf ya para readers. Author abal abal ini cuma mau coba-coba buat fic, kalau banyak yang ngereview minta di update secepatnya, mungkin bakal aku lanjutin nih (ngarepnya gitu X3) jadii.. mohon reviewnya agar author tau ini fic layak atau tidak untuk diperjuangkan*coret* di teruskan maksudnya ^^v hehee..<p>

**TBC**

**Mind to Review ? :)**


End file.
